


What The Heck I Gotta Do

by WordObsessed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: 21 Chump Street - Freeform, Human AU, M/M, Roman is a hopeless romantic, What the Heck I Gotta Do song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordObsessed/pseuds/WordObsessed
Summary: Roman is Justin LeBoy in his school's performance of 21 Chump Street, and he has a very special surprise planned





	What The Heck I Gotta Do

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome welcome, to my first story. If this writing seems familiar, no, it's not stolen, I'm @enbyamy on Tumblr, all my stuff's posted over there too. Just enjoy some fluffy Prinxiety love, helped along by Lin-Manuel Miranda's great musical abilities

This was going to be Roman's best performance yet. While Virgil waited upstairs in the auditorium, he was in the green room, getting hismakeup touched up and microphone tested. Essentially, preparing to become Justin LeBoy for the school's mini performance of 21 Chump Street, written by he and his boyfriend's mutually favorite musical actor and writer, Lin Manuel Miranda.

The theater was having their usual night-before-the-actual-opening -night-performance. Each participant in the musical, actor or backstage, was allowed to bring one guest to the show, so only about a quarter of the seats were filled. However, Roman had a risky plan up his sleeve.

The director, Patton, was planning on running the show all the way through. That was, at least until Roman told him his idea.

"Roman! That's an amazing idea!" Patton gushed. Ever the romantic, he had agreed to the plan in seconds. We can run up through that song, you ask your boyfriend to prom, then we restart from the top. Sound good?"

"Totally! Thanks, Patton."

"No problem, kiddo! And now Logan owes me ten bucks!"

"Really? You guys were betting on me?'

"Hey! With this show going on just a month before prom, I knew you couldn't resist singing to Virgil!"

"And Logan betted against it?"

"Yep! He has no faith in the power of love. Now go get ready."

"Yessir."

Fifteen minutes later, Patton did a formal introduction, and the show started with the familiar words.

"The plan was called Operation D Minus."

Virgil watched with amusement as Roman- or rather, Justin- sang about the amazing Naomi Rodriguez.

He was even impressed when Roman hit his breakdancing moves, despite having watched him practice them time and time again.

Then a curious thing happened. Roman went in to the Narrator with his plan to ask Naomi to prom, and sang the familiar lyrics that Virgil had heard Roman crooning religiously since he got the part, with one notable exemption.

"It's too late to be shy. And so I got in front of the whole class one day, and serenaded her. I was like-" The music cut out, yet Roman continued singing.

"Hey Virge, what the heck I gotta do to be with you?" He looked straight at Virgil, who was looking quite surprised, and confused.

" _What_ _the_ _heck_ _I_ _gotta_ _do_?" The entourage chorused behind him.

"What the heck I gotta do to be with you?"

" _What_ _the_ _heck_ _I_ _gotta_ _do_?"

"Who do I have to be for you to go to prom with me?" Roman fell down onto one knee and gestured for Virgil to come up onto the stage.

And suddenly it all clicked. Roman was asking him to prom in the _dorkiest_ way possible.

And so Virgil slunk up onto the stage, blushing madly as the narrator played along.

"You asked him to the prom?"

"Yeah! I danced and everything."

Roman stood back up, did a backflip, and grinned at Virgil, who had appeared standing next to him. Roman continued to sing,

"Virgil! I know there's a reason you moved here to be with me!Virgil, I know there's a reason, this isn't luck, it's destiny! Virgil, you know me! Will you go to prom with me?

There was a pause before Virgil started laughing, choking out a "Yes!" amongst his giggles.

"Yes!' Roman pumped a fist in the air and glared right at where he knew Logan was sitting. "See, nerd? Now you owe Patton ten bucks."

"Ten bucks, ten bucks!" One of the ensemble members shouted.

"This is just your kind of elaborate setup, isn't it, Princey?" Virgil said, grinning.

"Oh yes, my love. Did you like my improvising?"

"Despite the whole embarrassing me in front of a whole bunch of people, yeah. Now what's this about ten bucks? Were we being betted on?"


End file.
